Sakura's Diary
by arual-chan
Summary: Uh oh! Sakura left her diary laying around and Sasuke read it! I know the plot is used but if ya got a problem...BITE ME!
1. Default Chapter

Sakura's Diary  
  
As Sakura was eating lunch, she opened up her diary to a fresh page, and began to write about the day's events. She was so absorbed in her work, that she continued to write even when the rest of her group had finished their meals. Sakura wrote for a little longer, but then noticed it was too quiet. Way too quiet. She looked up to find her team staring back at her, annoyed looks on their faces. 'Oops' she thought.  
  
"What're you writing?" Naruto asked trying to peer at the little book's freshly written words. "N.nothing." Sakura blushed deeply, and closed the book.  
  
"If we're all done here, can we please get back to training?" Sasuke asked, not amused.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Naruto replied, getting into stance. "Sakura?" Kakashi asked, and the beckoned girl released the book from her hold, and went to train.  
  
'Ugh, that was the most grueling session ever. Kakashi must have been pretty mad to make me work like that. And all over a stupid diary entry. Still, it was worth it. Just call me Ms. Introspective.' Sakura chatted with herself. She felt worried for a minute and rubbed her pack to make sure she felt a diary-sized lump within it. She did, and therefore let out a small sigh of relief. But it was all in vain, for her diary wasn't in her pack. For she had left it on the bench she had eaten lunch on.  
  
The boys had stayed a bit longer to get in extra training. They both wanted to be stronger and stayed later each night so they could fulfill that dream. As they finally were leaving, the sun began to set making beautiful colors play across themselves and everything around them. Then Sasuke saw it, Sakura's diary.  
  
He stopped and turned to it, surprised that she would have left such a valuable piece of herself just lying there. He had never kept a journal, but he knew women valued that kind of thing very highly nowadays.  
  
"Hey! Sakura's diary! Let's read it!" Naruto exclaimed. "That stuff is personal. Plus, I would never stoop to such low standards." Sasuke rebuked. "C'mon, don't you want to know what it says? Probably talks about you a lot in there. Please?" Naruto pleaded. Sasuke knew how much people valued their privacy, and he also knew how much Naruto liked to pry into such affairs. So he quickly decided to put an end to the matter, and snatching up the diary, he spoke, "I'm taking this home so you won't read it. I'll give it to Sakura tomorrow."  
  
"Sore sport," Naruto sourly said. "You know you're gonna go home and read it." But Sasuke just ignored him. They separated as they took their different routes home. When Sasuke got home, he took a quick shower, wanting to rid himself of sweat and stress. But after he did so, he found nothing else to do. So he decided to curl up with a good book, something he hadn't done for a long time. Problem was, he didn't have any good books just lying around. 'Except the diary.' A voice whispered in the dark corners of his mind. 'No, I'm not going to do it.' He thought. 'Don't you care what she put about you?' the voice asked, stopping him in his tracks. 'Plus, it isn't like you've got something better to do.'  
  
"I don't care," he stated, but retrieved the book anyway. He sat it on his lap, and gingerly opened it.  
  
2/17/94 MOMMY AND DADDY LEFT TODAY. THEY SAID THEY'D BE HOME SOON. I MADE A NEW FRIEND, TOO! HIS NAME IS NARUTO. FUNNY NAME, HUH? INO AND I WENT TO THE PARK YESTERDAY AND SHE CHASED ME AROUND WITH A BUG ON A STICK ALL DAY. WE ARE GONNA BE BEST FRIENDS FOREVER! SEE YA LATER!  
  
4/23/94 SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN FOR AWHILE. I JUST HAVE TOO MUCH STUFF TO DO. NARUTO HAS A CRUSH ON ME, BUT WE ARE JUST FRIENDS. GUESS WHAT? MOMMY AND DADDY CALLED AND SAID I GET TO START MY NINJUTSU TRAINING! I CAN BE JUST LIKE MY MOMMY AND DADDY! NARUTO SHOWED ME HIS SECRET CAVE AND WE PRETENDED WE WERE PIRATES AND INDIANS AND ROBBERS! HE'S SO FUN TO BE AROUND. GOTTA GO, NANNA'S CALLING. SEE YA!  
  
7/07/94 OH, DIARY. NANNA SAID MOMMY AND DADDY ARE NEVER COMING HOME! SHE SAID THEY WENT TO A BETTER PLACE AND I ASKED WHY THEY COULDN'T TAKE ME WITH THEM, AND SHE STATED CRYING. I MISS THEM SO MUCH. SHE SAYS I'LL NEVER SEE THEM AGAIN. INO AND I HAVEN'T TALKED FOR A WEEK! AND NARUTO HASN'T STOPPED BY TO VISIT ME FOR AWHILE. I'M SO ALONE! I FELT LIKE RUNNING AWAY, BUT I JUST COULD'NT DO IT. EVERYONE FELLS SORRY FOR ME AND NANNA, AND THEY BRING OVER FOOD AND STUFF AND ASK IF WE'RE OKAY. I HATE IT ALL. BYE.  
  
Sasuke didn't know it, but tears were freely coursing down his face. He continued to read about this girl who was suddenly so similar to him that it scared him.  
  
1/1/98 IT'S THE NEW YEAR! I MET A REALLY CUTE BOY TODAY NAMED UCHIHA, SASUKE. NARUTO DOESN'T LIKE HIM AND THEY FIGHT ALL THE TIME. IT'S KIND OF FUNNY. I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT YOU, YOU SEE, LAST TIME I WROTE IN YOU, LIFE WAS GOOD, BUT IT HASN'T BEEN LATELY. NANNA'S BEEN REALLY SICK AND THE DOCTORS SAY SHE MIGHT NOT GET BETTER. I REALLY HOPE SHE DOES, SHE'S THE ONLY ONE I'VE GOT LEFT. I'VE BEEN SO DEPRESSED LATELY WITH INO THAT TRAITOR, AND MY PARENTS DEAD, AND NOW NANNA BEING SICK. BUT I FELT IF I DIDN'T TELL SOMEONE, I'D DIE. I'M SUPPOSED TO BE CLEANING BUT I DECIDED TO TAKE A BREAK AND WRITE. WHO KNOWS, MAYBE ONE DAY YOU'LL GET PUBLISHED AND SOMEONE IMPORTANT WILL READ YOU. OR NOT. SEE YA! HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
  
6/13/03 I WENT ON VACATION TODAY! WELL, I'M STILL GOING THERE. BUT IT'LL BE REALLY FUN. MAYBE I'LL SEE SOME CUTE GUYS. I'M STILL LOYAL TO SASUKE, BUT I CAN ALWAYS LOOK. AND HAVE THEM LOOK AT ME IN A VERY REVEALING 2 PIECE. BUT TO MORE SOMBER NEWS, NANNA DIED TWO WEEKS AGO AND A DAY. I WENT TO HER GRAVE AND ALSO TO MOM AND DAD'S GRAVES. SOMEHOW, I KNEW, THAT NANNA WOULDN'T GET BETTER. CALL IT NINJA'S INTUITION. I DO MISS HER TERRIBLY THOUGH. NOW, I REALLY AM ALONE. ANYWAY.MY BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW! AND THAT IS WHY I'M VACATIONING. I'LL MISS EVERYONE, BUT I'VE GOTTA GET AWAY FROM ALL THIS CRAP THAT'S DRAGGING ME DOWN. I KNOW WHY I LIKE SASUKE NOW. HE IS ALONE, JUST LIKE ME. HE'S ALSO REALLY SEXY! AND THEN THERE'S NARUTO, WHO STILL LIKES ME. BUT HE'S STARTING TO GROW UP NOW AND I SEE HIM IN A NEW LIGHT. THAT IS STILL FAR FROM LIKING HIM THE WAY I LIKE SASUKE, BUT I DO RESPECT HIM. I DON'T KNOW IF I RESPECT SASUKE FOR BEING SO RESENTFUL. OF COURSE, INNER SAKURA IS DEAD LOYAL, BUT NO ONE KNOWS ABOUT HER. DOES IT MEAN I'M SCHIZOPHRENIC IF I HAVE AN INNER SAKURA? I NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT IT THAT WAY BEFORE. I ALWAYS THOUGHT SHE WAS MY CONSCIENCE, THAT IS, THE BAD CONSCIENCE. WOW LONG ENTRY. I FOUND THIS DIARY IN THE ATTIC WHEN I WENT THROUGH ALL OF NANNA'S STUFF. I ALSO FOUND A PICTURE OF MY PARENTS AND ME AS ALITTLE GIRL. IT WAS SAD. AND I DID CRY, BUT BOY HAVE I CHANGED! I DON'T CRY IN FRONT OF ANYONE ANYMORE LIKE I USED TO WHEN I GOT A CUT OR BRIUSE. EVEN WHEN SASUKE PUBLICALLY REJECTS ME. OR WHEN THAT STUPID MIST NINJA BROKE MY ARM. OHH, I'LL NEVER FORGET THAT! AND I'LL GET MY REVENGE! LONG ENTRY, AND I HAVE TO GO, CAUSE IT'S TIME FOR SOME FUN IN THE SUN! SEE YA!  
  
6/14/03 I'VE NEVER WRITTEN TWO DAYS IN A ROW, BUT I'VE GOT A LOT TO SAY! I MET A GUY NAMED HITRUYO YESTERDAY, AND WE GOT CLOSE. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! MY FIRST SUMMER LOVE. I EVEN FORGOT ALL ABOUT SASUKE. FOR A MINUTE. MAN DOES HITRUYO KISS GOOD! I LOVE VACATIONS! BUT I HAVE TO GET BACK SOON. HOPE I'M NOT TOO DIFFERENT. BUT AT LEAST NOW I HAVE A REASON TO ACT CHEERFUL. SEE YA!  
  
So it was an act, her cheery good moods. She seemed even worse off than Sasuke. He got a bit riled up at that last entry. He was growing fonder of this girl with each passing minute. Even though he'd never admit it. He was intrigued by Inner Sakura. And by what she thought of him. So he read on.  
  
8/04/07  
  
17 BABY! I CAN'T BELIEVE I SURVIVED THIS LONG. I MIGHT GIVE UP ON SASUKE AND MOVE ON.TO NARUTO? HAHAHAHA! BUT.MAYBE. LIFE IS A WHOLE LOT BETTER CAUSE I CAN COPE WHEN I'M AROUND THE TEAM. WE ARE BECOMING GOOD FRIENDS. I SAW SOMETHING VERY INTERESTING TODAY.  
  
And it cut off. That was today's date, so that must have been when she looked up to see them glaring at her. Damn! He wanted to know what was so interesting. And.if she would truly give up on him. So bad, in fact, that he thought about going to her house even though it was past one, AND even though he had pried into her business, just to find out. And he did.  
  
'What am I thinking? It's almost one-thirty in the morning! If I were sane, I'd be sleeping right now. But, I guess I'm not technically sane, so.' he stopped at her doorstep, wary of whether or not to knock.  
  
She suddenly came out of the house and saw him standing there. "Hi, what are you doing here?" she asked. "N.nothing. I came by to return this." He held out the diary. "Wow I was just going to get that. Wait, why return it at one thirty in the morning? Why not earlier?" she questioned. "Why not go get it earlier?" he touche'd. "You read it didn't you? I hate you Sasuke!" she screamed.  
  
'Whoa, snap out of it man, that might actually happen if you don't do something.' He said in his head, breaking away from the horrid vision that had just crossed his mind. He decided it was too late now to go back, so he rang the bell.  
  
Sakura woke from a deep slumber when she heard her doorbell ring. She looked at the clock and groaned, "This had better be good." And went to answer the door. "Um.hi Sasuke? Come in, I guess." She said and led him in. She took a seat on the couch and tried to hide the unexposed skin that her skimpy night outfit didn't quite cover.  
  
He noticed and looked away, but he looked away for another reason, too. It was easier to talk to her that way. "So, what brings you here at one-thirty in the morning?" she inquired.  
  
"I, um.well, I found this and wanted to return it to you and I couldn't sleep, so I did." he rushed out. He handed her the diary. "O.kay." She said surprised. This was quite amusing to her.  
  
"And.I wanted to know something. What you were writing, about today, what was so interesting? And I know I shouldn't have read it, but I was bored and there was a voice that was egging me on. Please don't hate me.or kill me." Sasuke explained rather quickly, so quickly in fact, that it took Sakura a moment to digest it. And then, when she did.she laughed.  
  
Sasuke was shocked. He thought she'd at least smack him, like she did Naruto when he screwed up. But there she was, laughing like it was nothing. Inside, Sakura was enraged, but she kept up the pretense of being joyous anyway. She'd plot revenge later, she was just too tired to do it now. Since he already knew, she decided to tell him the rest of it so he'd leave her to sleep.  
  
But she wanted to make him squirm first. "So.you read the whole thing?" she asked. "Yes," Sasuke muttered shamefully. "You know, this is the part where I hurt you real bad, don't you?" she questioned. "Yes," he gulped out, ready for the many blows he knew would come. But, hey, he deserved them, he wouldn't complain. "Should I?" she seemed to wonder aloud. Sasuke repeated his thought, "I deserve anything you can think up for punishment."  
  
She stared at him in awe, "You mean, you read the diary, knew the consequences of getting caught, and STILL came here anyway?!?" she exclaimed. "Well, yeah. It didn't seem right to not tell you. Especially after I realized." he stopped himself and looked away.  
  
"What?!?" she asked almost hysterically. "After I realized, you are just like me." He said. Sakura gasped, and then started laughing again, this time for real. "I am, aren't I? I tried to be happy, so I wouldn't be like you, and look where it got me, sitting alone, with a guy I used to like, in skimpy clothes, at one in the morning, talking about my diary he just read, and realizing we are one in the same.almost."  
  
Sasuke had questions. "Almost? And 'used to like'?" he asked. "Like I said in the diary, I'm movin on to bigger and better things. And you never liked me, so we aren't the same. Not to mention that little boy/girl thing." She replied.  
  
"How do you know? That I never liked you? Maybe I did. Maybe I do." He rhymed, unintentionally. "Isn't it a little too late for that? For love?" she asked, heart pumping. "Nope, it's only 2 in the morning. If anything, it's too early." He joked.  
  
'Sasuke made a joke?' Sakura thought wildly. 'He must be delusional, especially after what he just said, even though he never actually said it.' Her mind was working on overdrive. She just hoped he really did like her. Because try as she might, she would never be able to forget him. "Are you alright? You aren't acting normal." She said aloud. "Well, to tell you the truth, I've always. loved you. But I never knew how to tell you." He spoke letting it all out. "Really Sasuke?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. That is, if you feel the same way." He said anxiously. "Of course I do. You aren't that easy to get over. Sasuke." She whispered, and he dropped a light kiss on her lips. 'Will he still feel this way tomorrow?' she asked herself. But she didn't care, as long as she had this one moment. "Well, I should get home." Sasuke mentioned and Sakura nodded.  
  
She watched him walk off, a slight smile on her face. Then she returned to her room, and got into bed knowing she'd be dreaming of Sasuke, and wondering what her next diary entry would sound like.  
  
'Dear Diary.' she thought and fell asleep.  
  
A/N: I know the end is dumb and well, the whole story is dumb, but if you enjoyed and would like to here more of my 'wonderful' stories, tell me in a review. See ya! Oh yeah, please criticize, so I can make it better. 


	2. responses

Okay, my (sometimes) lovely reviewers, I know it's been awhile, but I just recently got on and was quite frankly pissed at what I could _not_ find. Damn their new confusing system. Invalid search my ass…

Anywho, to the responses!

none: stick your damn tongue out at me again and see what I do with it…lol, j/j…sorta. you can flame me all you damn well want and I won't care. the reason that I put the "bite me" is to ward off shitty people like you.

(wow, _that_ was fun! )

kurenai chinoumi: why thank you! I really appreciate that. reading everyone else's great fics makes me feel like mine aren't so good. then again…I could do worse…

orochiko sama: I do actually have two other finished naruto fics up, and one (incomplete) harry potter one that I haven't touched in ages. but the naruto fics are…one's about everyone going berserk for awhile (but it's funny!) and the other is another sasu/saku. oh, and thanks for your interest in my fic!

randomness: ahh…well, I never really tried to think up that part, but for you, I shall try…

8/04/07

17 BABY! I CAN'T BELIEVE I SURVIVED THIS LONG. I MIGHT GIVE UP ON SASUKE AND MOVE ON…TO NARUTO? HAHAHAHA! BUT…MAYBE. LIFE IS A WHOLE LOT BETTER CAUSE I CAN COPE WHEN I'M AROUND THE TEAM. WE ARE BECOMING GOOD FRIENDS. I SAW SOMETHING VERY INTERESTING TODAY. KAKA-SENSEI THOUGHT HE HEARD SOMETHING AND WENT TO CHECK IT OUT, THINKING IT WAS GAI AND HIS TEAM TRYING TO SNEAK UP ON HIM. SO HE SAT DOWN HIS INFAMOUS BOOK AND 'POOFED!' OFF INTO THE WOODS. I SAT THERE FOR A FULL MINUTE BEFORE CURIOSITY GOT THE BEST OF ME AND TO NARUTO AND SASUKE'S DISAPPOINTMENT, I BEGAN TO READ. TURNS OUT, THE BOOK IS NOT THE PERVERTED CRAP THAT HE 'SUPPOSEDLY' READS! IT'S-

and there you go! hehe. oh, alright! I'm just kidding!

-REALLY A BOOK CALLED HOW TO LIE WHEN YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE! WAIT TIL SASUKE AND NARUTO FIND OUT!

there! happy?  good. I got the idea from my fic "sasuke and the gatorade" but I couldn't remember what my book kakashi reads in it is called. anyway, look in the next review to see my _other_ version. I was going to put kakashi and iruka smooching in it, but I'm not a big fan of shonen-ai, or I could put they saw his face, but, na. so…just look to see what I _do_ put and tell me which you like better. arigato for reviewing! FYI- I went back and found the title to kakashi's book in my fic, and it's called Why Is My Life So Messed Up?

xx-tsumi-chan-xx: your name was by far the hardest to type! and to ease the inquiry, I've decided to answer your question! more than one reviewer has asked it…so far, and I answered them. thou in a different way…

8/04/07

17 BABY! I CAN'T BELIEVE I SURVIVED THIS LONG. I MIGHT GIVE UP ON SASUKE AND MOVE ON…TO NARUTO? HAHAHAHA! BUT…MAYBE. LIFE IS A WHOLE LOT BETTER CAUSE I CAN COPE WHEN I'M AROUND THE TEAM. WE ARE BECOMING GOOD FRIENDS. I SAW SOMETHING VERY INTERESTING TODAY. WELL, YOU KNOW THAT EAGLE THAT TOLD KAKA-SENSEI THAT THE CHUUNIN EXAMS WERE HERE? I SAW ANOTHER TODAY AND IT GAVE KAKA-SENSEI ANOTHER MESSAGE. BUT THE BEST PART WAS, AFTER IT WAS DONE, IT VIOLENTLY ATTACKED NARUTO. HEHE. APPARENTLY, NARUTO HAS A FEAR OF BIRDS! AND AS A RETALIATING SHOT, WHEN THE EAGLE KNEW THAT IT WAS NO MATCH FOR NARUTO, IT FLEW UP INTO THE AIR AND CRAPPED ALL OVER HIM. HE WAS TOO BUSY BRAGGING ON HOW NO BIRD WAS A MATCH FOR HIM TO NOTICE. IT WAS SOOOOO HILARIOUS!

AND THERE, sorry, and there you have it! another kooky story shaper. thanks for the compliment!

maria erika charlotte: hello to you too!  you know, once upon a time, I would have agreed with you. a time like when I wrote this fic, but it's aug. 2005 now and I'm starting to get into neji/sakus and kaka/sakus. sorry! but thanks for taking the time to review my story. it means a lot.

lila paige rose: um…I already did. I have 3 other fics posted, one is a harry potter and isn't complete, but the other two are naruto and very complete. I have a lot of ideas too, in a blue walmart bag that I call the "naruto bag", but I'm rather p.o.-ed at right now (and probably forever) with their new crappy format, so chances are slim to none that I'll ever post again, except to finish that damn harry potter fic. grumbles to self I hate being guilt-tripped into doing something! but anywho…so yeah, if you ever want to hear about a few of them, or even take them and turn them into fics (I'm sure that they'd be better than if I actually wrote them) feel free to email me (thou I don't check it often, so possibly snail mail?) or whateva.

kaisui: yes, I know they aren't dead, silly! I had to kill them for the purpose of the fic! …god, and I write that so cheerfully…uh, anywhich, it wasn't sasuke that peeked, it was the voice in his head! lol. and everyone is curious, to some degree, so, yeah. plus, when does he ever not yell at naruto? thanks.

fallen pheniox: thanks, I try to go for the somewhat subtle humor, but yah, I know it was rushed. I'm not too good at writing romance fics. I'll get better. that, or I'll just quit. thou, I'll have to argue with you on the OOC factor. see, what I believe is that everyone responds to different people in different ways. do you treat your significant other like you treat your older brother? well, if so, you're kinda weird (thou I'm not one to talk) but anywho, so…do you see my point? I sure hope so! the joke was kinda corny-okay, EXTREMELY corny, but, yah, he's a first-time joke-maker, so it's bound to be stupid. you know what? I forgot to actually key everyone in that he DID like her before he read the diary. oops!  see, when I'm writing, I get lost in the moment, and kinda forget that the people who will read this don't know what I'm thinking unless I put it on paper. so um, on a note to everyone:

_**SASUKE DID LIKE SAKURA BEFORE HE READ THE DIARY. SORRY FOR NOT CLARIFYING.**_

yah, so …um, it's done. I didn't put one-shot, but it actually IS a one-shot. once again, another note:

_**THIS IS A ONE-SHOT, I REPEAT, A ONE-SHOT. IT IS OVER.**_

thanks! (the staff)

lol. but thanks, pheniox, for the review. it was one of my favorites!

scorpion05: thank you very much! yeah, the end was fast, I know. once again, not too good with the kissy-kissy stuff. well, thanks. I thought it was a bit cliché…um, what does gg stand for? I'm glad you think so, I tried really hard with her feelings, and I tried to make it personal, you know, it _is _a diary after all. yeah, her past sucks. but do you think I killed off too many characters? it's soooo kill bill. and sasuke's next! dun dun DUN! lol.

kadashi the wndering reviewer: bite all the hell you want you crazy person…but remember the bark is worse than the bite, and this tree is gonna kick your ass! kisses

radicalL: thank you tons! I love "dirty tricks"! see, this is so cool that someone who writes as well as you do can tell me my story wasn't all crap. lots of love here!

vivian-chan: you seem…happy…but once again, a great writer has acknowledged me and it makes me feel so…like a good writer. unfortunately, the fic is done (see my one-shot ad above for reference) so, yeah, but I do have other fics and lots of other ideas and I'd be delighted to see you turn a few into epics. just so long as you tell the whole world that I was your inspiration, or whateva. lol. just kidding! thanks for reviewing my fanfic!

kasiree: well, thanks for not flaming. and thanks for the praise, but once again, you leave me to argue my OOC point. aw hell, just go read fallen pheniox's review response, I'm too lazy to type all that shit out again. so shikamaru-esque. lol. but, seriously, so I don't feel like I'm insulting you or whateva, I'll address the OOC matter. basically, I feel that everyone responds differently to special people in their lives. would you treat a stranger and a loved one the same-the EXACT same? I won't say you're weird if you do, but you know, sometimes different people need to be treated differently. and this fic doesn't exactly agree with the "I need to kill my bastard-of-an-older-brother for murdering my enire clan save himself and me" thing. so he can show his feelings, however crazy it may seem. but yeah, the "freely coursing down his face" part was a bit too much, ne? in my head, it was more like a "tiny rivulet", but, it sounded better as "freely coursing", ya know? and it's okay, trail off as much as you want, I always do. not that I'm an expert on the matter, but it's where good ideas come form, ya know? anyway, thanks for writing to me!


End file.
